Son of a Marauder
by madamwolf
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! Oneshot. Harry talks to Teddy about his father.


**DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! DON'T WANNA KNOW DON'T READ!**

AN: Like it's said above, there are spoilers. So this is basically Teddy Lupin (I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KILLED MY REMUS!!) talking with Harry about his dad and mom. This is so not my first HP fic and this will not be the last, this is also bookverse not my AU fic verse thingy I have.

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I owned it my Remy never would have died and my Freddie never would have died. Trust me, they would not have.

One more thing to say before I begin NOOOOOOOOO SHE KILLED REMUS AND FRED!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Enjoy the fic and please review.

* * *

Teddy Lupin was home for the Christmas holidays in his third year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He proved to be a smart student like his mother and father, but unlike his mother he was in the house of Gryffindor like his father. He looked like his father too, tawny hair that often fell in his blue eyes, however the hair and eyes never necessarily stayed that way. He was a metamorphmagus, like his mother, although he never got the taste for pink hair like she had, and like her he aspired to be an auror.

He was not a werewolf, like his father, by any means, but he did have a taste for rare meat and could produce a growl deep in his throat that was quite realistic. But also like his dad and mum he had a taste for trouble, Harry often heard from his grandmother, Andromeda, that many owls were sent home becasue of trouble making. Where as she was always ready to scold Teddy for his behavior Harry was ready to give him a pat on the back.

At the moment he was at his Godfather Harry's house, Number twelve Grimmauld Place for a few days before Christmas so they could spend some time together, his grandmother was coming by on Christmas Eve and was stay for a few days. The young boy was walking through the halls of his second home looking for Harry. While he was creating mischief at the school he found some things that intrigued him.

He was in Filch's office awaiting a punishment for what he had done wrong and he decided to do some snooping around. He quickly found a detention drawer and opened it. Upon seeing the amounts of detentions some of the students had shocked him, he was nearly there yet!

He found one folder marked Fred Weasley and another marked George Weasley, they were side by side and held the same amount of detentions. He smiled, he loved George who had become like an uncle to him, he had heard stories of his twin brother Fred who died while fighting Voldemort. Teddy could only imagine the trouble the pair got into.

Another folder he saw was one marked Sirius Black and one next to it James Potter. Upon hearing the name James his mind directed him toward Harry's little son James, but he reminded himself that he was still years away from Hogwarts. Thinking for a moment he knew those names, Sirius as he remembered was his mother's cousin and a good friend of his fathers and James was Harry's father. They beat the twins on the detention number by miles. Teddy laughed looking at the number and looked around to make sure Filch wasn't near.

Another folder he found made the smile fad away from his face. Remus Lupin it read. He opened it and saw that his father was quite a mischief maker as well, he beat the twins but wasn't quite up to the number of James and Sirius. From what Harry's told him he was a professor at Hogwarts, he knew he was a trouble maker but he had no idea that he was this bad, by the time he finished he was smiling again.

Another folder that read Nymphadora Tonks caught his eye and he knew that to be his mother's maiden name. Her detentions weren't as numerous as the twins but they were still an impressive number. He was ready to look through the folders he found more when his enhanced hearing courtesy of his father alerted him that Filch was on his way with that stupid cat.

He quickly had to put them all back and jump in the seat and await his punishment.

Now that he was at home, he had some questions that he hoped Harry could answer. He wandered down the steps and found his Godfather sitting in the living room, thankfully he was alone. He figured Ginny was out with the children in Diagon Alley or something.

"Uh... Harry?" Teddy asked walking into the living room.

Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading and smiled at his godson. "Teddy, what's on your mind?"

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." He said walking over to a chair and sitting down and pulling his legs up on it.

"About what?"

"Well, about my mum and dad."

Harry nodded and put the paper down. "It's to be expected; I always had questions about my parents."

"Well, I don't really know what I want to know, but when I was at school I was sent to Filch's office – "

"Well that's a grand surprise." Harry said sarcastically.

Teddy rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yes well, I was in his office and I started looking through the detention folders. I found one labeled Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. I knew they were trouble makers, just what sort of trouble did they get into?"

"You're mum I'm not sure what she did in school I'm afraid, but she was always joking around here. She also made it quite clear that in school she didn't behave herself, and that's why she never made prefect. She certainly had the grades for it but she and I quote "lacked necessary qualities especially the ability to behave myself". But she was a very funny woman, she always made jokes and she changed her appearance so much. Giving herself a pig snout, or duck bill, quite like the things you've done." Harry glared playfully.

Teddy smiled at being compared to his mother like that.

"Your father now, I can tell you a little more about. He was a member of the Marauders in school. He, James Potter, Sirius Black, and I hate to say it but Peter Pettigrew," Harry spat the name, "made a name for themselves as the greatest magical mischief makers of the time. Now you understand your father was a werewolf, well his friends accepted that and they helped him by becoming illegal animagi, you know that right?"

Teddy nodded.

"Well as you can tell from that they were very smart, using their brains they were able to come up with so many pranks to play and things to do at school. I remember once incident at school where they managed to decorate the entire Slytherin Common Room Gryffindor style with complex jinxes. Sirius told me it took them almost a week to figure out a counter for it, and that was not the worst thing they've done. You take after him a lot."

"Really?" He asked. "When I was l was looking at the detention folders it looked like he didn't get in trouble as much, or he didn't have as many detentions."

"He didn't, see your father made prefect, he was I guess you could say 'the brains' behind the Marauders. He didn't play some of the minor ones that Sirius and my dad played just for jokes. He laughed at them receiving the detentions." Harry grinned and Teddy laughed. "But make no mistake, he was usually up front for a prank."

Harry's mind drifted to what he saw in the pensieve during his fifth year.

"What are you thinking about?" Teddy asked; he was good at telling when someone was thinking about something in particular or if something was bothering someone. "If it has to do with my dad I want to know, good or bad."

Harry bit his lip and shifted his seat. "Well, it's not bad; you see my dad and Sirius used to make fun of one boy a lot in school, Severus Snape."

"That's who Al is named after?" Teddy asked.

"Half his name, yes, but you see, Teddy, your father only took part in few of those jokes, he never really liked picking on people singling them out because he was singled out all his life, but he was always there while it went on so he was always assumed to have taken part in it."

"Well if he didn't like it how come he never stopped it?" The boy asked.

"Your dad, he liked to be liked, he didn't want to intrude on his friends fun because he didn't want to lose them as friends. They were as you can imagine the only friends he had before the Order came along. He was just terrified that they would leave him for some reason he'd be alone. It's not a bad thing, is it? The fear of being left alone?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"No..." Teddy said trying to imagine what it was like.

"But you know, they never did, he had amazing friends. They would stay by him. You know what, wait here for a minute I have to get something." Harry said and got up from his chair and went up the stairs.

Teddy watched him go and then sat deeper into the chair waiting for Harry to return and trying to digest all of what he just heard. It wasn't long before steps were heard coming back down from the stairs and he saw his godfather hldign a black parchment in his hands.

"What's that?" Teddy asked.

"A little something I thought you would like to have." Harry said smirking and handing it over to Teddy who looked at it and then back up at Harry. "Well go on, take out your wand and try to reveal the secrets it holds." He said rolling his eyes.

"Uhh..." Teddy said looking at the map and then slowly taking out his wand. "Open sesame." He said and tapped his wand on it as words began to appear.

Harry grinned. "What's it say?"

"Mr. Moony prays that his only son is smarter then that and to at least try next time, Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that he obviously did you get his brains, Mr. Padfoot would like to announce that Little Teddy Lupin will never become successful at anything at this rate, Mr. Wormtail would like to say farewell to you Teddy Lupin and hopes that this does not reflect his test scores." Teddy read with a furrowed brow. "What the bloody hell did you give me Harry?"

"Watch your mouth," Harry said taking out his wand and leaning over. "This is how you open it; I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said and tapped the parchment with his wand. "Now read it."

Teddy watched the words spread across the map and opened his mouth to read it. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present The Marauders Map. What is this?"

"A map your father made with is friends at school, a map of Hogwarts, Fred and George gave it to me when I was in my third year, they found it and now I think you should have it."

Teddy opened the map and looked through it. "Wow, this shows everything, it shows everyone."

"It does, all the secret passages out of Hogwarts, secret rooms, some of the secret passages me and my friends took the liberty of rebuilding after the war in Hogwarts it shows everyone and everything in that school."

Teddy smiled and looked at the map some more completely oblivious to the fact that his father and his friends had just insulted him.

"You know, Teddy, let me show you something." Harry said and walked up the stairs.

Teddy hopped off his seat carrying the map closely to him and sliding his wand in his back pocket. "You'll blow your buttocks off if you keep your wand back there." Harry said with a smile as they walked.

"Who do you know who's ever had their buttocks blown off?" Teddy asked and Harry laughed, reminding him of what Tonks said when they were taking him away from the Dursleys before his fifth year. "Besides you're keeping your wand there."

Harry grinned as he lead up down a hallway and to a room at the very end. he stopped at the door and turned to Teddy. "This room once belonged to Sirius Black when he lived his with his family, I think you'll find it quite enjoyable." Harry said and muttered a spell to open the locked door.

Teddy smiled at the various Gryffindor colors, the muggle ladies posing in swim suits and the Quidditch posters up on the walls. He had been made beater this year at Hogwarts, so he was quite fond of the game. He also saw the pictures of this father and his friends. He had seen pictures of him before but it was always fun to see new ones.

"This is your father here, and I think this is their third year," Teddy had never seen one of them this young, it was always form sixth year and up. "You look just like him."

"I know," Teddy said, he had heard that by every single person he has ever met.

"You know what," Harry said and walked over a table with more pictures on it. "I believe he has one... yes... over here!" Harry exclaimed and pointed to one framed picture, unable to move it do to the charms and spells Sirius placed on it. "This is your mother, quite young actually, she's didn't even start school yet."

He looked at the picture of Sirius who looked around fifteen and his mother who looked probably four or so. She had bright green hair in the picture and had a huge smile on.

"I'm sure they're more, Sirius adored you're grandmother, they were cousins you know, and I know he love Tonks as well, ah here's one, a newer picture, he probably added it when he was in the Order for the second time around my fifth year, two years before you were born. Here." He pointed the picture out to Teddy of his mother with Sirius.

She had bright pink short hair and dark eyes with a heart shaped face and a dazzling smile. There was another one near it, a newer one as well, it was his mother, Sirius, Harry and his father. "I remember when that was taken." Harry said. "My fifth year, just a couple days before we left for Hogwarts... you know what Teddy, I'll leave you here for a little while, feel free to snoop around." Harry said backing out of the room. "And by the way, to hide the map again, Mischief Managed."

Harry left the room and Teddy took the map out of his pocket, he put his wand down to it and murmured to himself. "Mischief Managed." The writing on the map seemed to sink back into the parchment as it became blank once again.

He looked over to a picture that showed his father and Sirius both grinning. "Thanks dad." He said and looked at the map.

* * *

AN: Weird way to end but whatever I'm happy with the way this turned out. If you guys liked it tell me if not, still tell me just don't write 'I hate it' then leave cuz not only does that show you're just too stupid to come up with a insult that shows you probably can't do any better. But anyway guys thanks for reading and like I said review because I really like reviews.

**Added Note 1/14/09: Thank you, finally someone pointed out to me exactly where I was mentioning ages, my only excuse for that is in another story of mine she is a bit older (it's a Marauders Era story and I made her a tad older for the sake of the story) I probably wrote her that old out of habit. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. (hands out cookies to reviewers). It's fixed now. **


End file.
